Open Up
by SparkleDot
Summary: I based this off of the line that Remus says to Harry in the third movie. "Your mother was there for me at a time when no one else was." It is not romance, only friendship. It takes place during the end of their first year at Hogwarts. Please review.


**A/N: Okay, so I've been writing this slowly whenever I can't come up with ideas for my other stories. I based it off of the part in the third movie where Remus said, "Your mother was there for me at a time when no one else was" to Harry. In neither the books nor the movies does it ever explain that line, so I decided to attempt to do so. I hope that you like it. I am not JK Rowling, just so you know.**

Remus put his head in his hands. He didn't understand how someone as awful as he was could deserve to go to Hogwarts. He had successfully completed his first year of Hogwarts. He had the best friends a guy could have. On top of that, he was a werewolf. Nobody deserved to be bitten, and every full moon, he was really worried that someone would be.

As he sat thinking about the problems in his life, he felt the couch go down a little. He looked up to see Lily sitting next to him. "Hey." She smiled. "Why are you sitting here all by yourself? Where are James, Sirius, and Peter?"

"They wanted to go for a walk, but I didn't feel like it." As much as he tried to hide the emotion in his voice, she knew better.

"You would rather sit here and feel bad about something you can't control." She looked at him with a knowing glance.

"What are you talking about?" Remus feigned confusion.

Lily leaned over and whispered in his ear. "I'm talking about the fact that you are a werewolf."

"What makes you think that?" Remus suddenly felt worried.

"You always visit your mom or some other sick relative during the full moon. Whenever you get back you look like someone attacked you. Also, even though you have as many admirers as James and Sirius, you always refuse to go on dates with anyone and offer no explanation." Lily looked him straight in the eye as she whispered, and Remus felt trapped.

"Maybe I don't like anyone." Remus spoke much less maturely than Lily had ever seen him speak before.

"Don't try to trick me, I saw you staring at Sally all during last Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. I'm not stupid, and I'm not unobservant." Lily gave him a look as if to say 'how stupid do you think I am.'

"Okay, fine. You're right. I am what you said I was, and I do like Sally Flat." Lily could see he didn't want to admit either one.

"Then why don't you go out with her?" Lily looked at Remus like he was crazy. He returned the look.

"Are you crazy?! Why should an innocent person be subjected to dating a werewolf? What if we go out for a few years and she wants to get married? How could anyone even think that someone should date a werewolf in the first place?" Remus looked upset while he tried to keep his voice down. He didn't want anybody to hear the conversation, but he was shocked at the way that Lily thought.

Lily saw his logic and decided that it needed to be counteracted with her own. "So you think that it is acceptable for a werewolf to have friends and tell them everything, but not allowed to have a girlfriend." Lily looked at him like she thought that he was crazy.

"No. I don't think that I deserve my friends either. Also, why would I tell anybody what I am when they are just going to shun me?" Remus gave Lily a look that showed he thought that what he was saying was obvious.

"Why would anybody shun you? Also, how can somebody be your friend if they don't accept you for who you are?"

"It's a big thing for somebody to accept about their friend. I don't want anyone to know, because if they do, they will probably not like me anymore." Remus looked away as he spoke his thoughts. He instantly worried about how much further he must have lowered her opinion of him.

"Remus, anybody who stops thinking that you are a wonderful person, just because you are a werewolf, is crazy. Just because something happened to you that wasn't your fault, doesn't mean you have to live a lonely life. Also, nobody who cares about you would shun you for such a silly reason." Lily had a serious look on her face as she spoke.

Remus knew that Lily was very smart, so he listened to her and believed her for over a year. Not about going on dates, of course, he had some sanity even though he was a werewolf, but about him having a right to have friends.

The only reason that he stopped believing this was that his friends were thinking about becoming animagi and trying to help him during the full moon. He couldn't have them taking such risks, and blamed it on himself. He got into a long fight with the other marauders where he told him that he couldn't have anybody risk everything for him, and they replied that he did truly deserve it. While that happened he hung out with Lily.

She was there for him whenever he needed her, and vice-versa, and they always stayed that way. They never liked each other in a romantic sense, but they always stayed close friends. They never once fought in their long friendship, and even when Lily went out with James, it was James that Remus threatened about breaking hearts. They felt like siblings for the rest of the time they knew each other after that day. Little did they know that their children would be extremely close friends after they were both dead and gone.

**A/N: Okay, so that's it. Please don't be afraid to review.**


End file.
